Our Star
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: Lucy and Tumnus are in love...


"Tumnus, do you think that anyone else is awake?" Lucy whispered as they made their way down the hall.

Tumnus glanced over his shoulder, "No, I don't think so." He replied, smiling.

Pulling on her hand, Tumnus started running as silently as possible. Lucy ran behind him, er heart pounding in excitement.

The carpeting in the hall came to an end and the clatter coming from Tumnus's hooves was loud enough to wake an army. Lucy couldn't help herself, she let out a rather loud laugh.

Tumnus laughed too although he tried harder to keep it in control. "Shhh Lucy."

Stepping outside into the cool night, Lucy noticed the moon was large and full. It appeared to be just waiting for them, beckoning for them to follow.

Lucy let go of Tumnus's hand and went running across the field.

Tumnus called after her, "Where are you going Lucy?" His voice contained a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

Lucy stopped and turned around, "What are you doing just standing there? Come on, help me chase the moon!"

Tumnus laughed at Lucy and ran after her. Halfway across the field he stopped and watched her, smile on his face.

Lucy spun around, arms out face upward. Finally, becoming dizzy, Lucy let her arms fall to her sides and dropped to the ground. She lay in a breathless heap, her hair spread out around her. Tumnus went to her and joined her on the ground.

Pointing up at the sky Lucy said, "Look at that star, right there. The bright one."

Tumnus looked to where she was pointing. "I see it."

Lucy smiled, "Let's make it our star."

Tumnus nodded. "Our star, I like that."

Reaching over Tumnus felt for Lucy's hand, and when he found it he took it in his own and squeezed tightly.

"I love you Lucy." He said, his voice heavy with emotion.

Lucy wriggled closer to Tumnus and laid her head on his chest. Ear pressed down she listened to his heart beat and replied, "I love you too Tumnus."

Tumnus stroked her hair, feeling it's silky touch between his fingers. Closing his eyes, Tumnus thought about the past few months. They had been the best months of his life, for he had spent them with Lucy. And not as two friends but two in love.

Lucy sat up. Her voice was sad and she asked, "Where has it gone Tumnus?"

Tumnus sat up too and asked, "What are you talking about Lucy? What's gone?"

"My childhood. I've watched it pass before my eyes, always slipping just out of reach."

Tumnus replied, "It's not gone Lucy. It's still around it's just hiding. You'll still see it form time to time. Like tonight for instance."

Lucy frowned. "That's not good enough. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a little girl. Back then there was little I had to worry about."

Tumnus frowned. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"Do you have any regrets?" Tumnus asked.

"Yes. A few. I regret the times I fought with my siblings. I regret some of the hurtful words I spoke to them. I regret hiding Mr. Beaver's lunch." She said the last part with a smile and Tumnus laughed at the memory of it.

"Yes, I thought he was going to box Edmund's ears for making you do that."

Lucy laughed, "I don't know what possessed me to do it. Poor Mr. Beaver."

A minute or so passed before Lucy asked, "What about you? Do you have any regrets?"

Tumnus nodded. "I regret some of the things I said to my father before I left. I regret not being there when my mother died."

"What about when the White Witch was around?"

Tumnus shook his head vigorously, "I don't regret kidnapping you at all. If I hadn't I would never have gotten to know you."

Lucy smiled. "I guess good can from evil."

"You think I was evil?" Tumnus said with mock surprise.

"Oh very." Lucy replied chuckling. "No, you were just...lost."

Tumnus stood up and pulled Lucy to him. "Well, at least you found me."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling up against his chest. "Yes I did."

Tumnus leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "You're tired. I think it's time to go back."

Lucy nodded, some what disappointed, "Oh, all right."

Putting his arm on her shoulder, Tumnus led her away, back to the castle. Glancing over his shoulder once, Tumnus looked up at the twinkling star that Lucy had pronounced theirs and smiled.

He was happy.


End file.
